Elec the Fox in Sonic X
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: Elec the fox (My OC) is asked to save Cream. In the process, he's caught up in what "used to be Chaos Control" and sent to earth. Once there, he finds adventure and more about himself. This story loosely follows the events of Sonic X. My first published fanfiction.
1. Prolog

Prolog: The story behind Elec the Fox

Elec the fox lived a sheltered, but happy, life. His parents, who were both Mobian foxes, were scientists. They kept to themselves for fear of being used by Dr. Eggman. Or worse, their son being used to get to them. They named him 'Elec' because he held them together and gave them strength, just as electricity powers modern technology. Elec's parents noticed his aptitude for technology and passed some of their knowledge onto him. Elec's life changed drastically one day when he was watching them work on a science experiment and a freak accident occurred. Elec managed to save his parents from death, but not from life shortening injuries. It was then they told him the truth. He wasn't their biological child, he was created using their knowledge of science and their DNA. Elec's parents lived long enough to formally teach him about the gifts they gave him when they created him. Their last words to him were "You have these gifts my son, use them well" and "Never give up, my son". Elec worked as a freelance secret agent for a few years, though he never had much challenging work and never made much of a name for himself. That is, until he heard a Rabbit crying for her missing daughter, Cream, on his way back from completing a mission. Something inside him was moved. Since he had lost family in the past, Elec knew he had to help.

Author's note: A description of Elec will be coming in a future chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "It used to be chaos control"

Elec reflected on the mission he volunteered for as he overlooked Eggman's base. He decided to help save Cream with no reward at all, since he didn't want Vanilla to go through what he had. Vanilla accepted his help after he explained that he'd done infiltration before. He was thinking about his parent's last words, particularly how to use his gifts well and also was reflecting on how he was just another disposable face when he was an agent. Elec wondered how to get into the base. The defenses were on full alert and even with his self invented electric shoes, he still couldn't go fast enough to be reckless. Then he noticed all the defenses had suddenly started shooting at a blue blur. Not wasting the chance, Elec took off. He wasn't as fast as Sonic, but with his electric shoes he was fast enough to avoid detection due to Sonic distracting the majority of the base's defenses. As he zoomed towards the base, Elec noticed a bi-plane in the sky Inside the cockpit was, another fox? Elec nearly gave himself away in disbelief. Foxes were rare on Mobius, his parents had taught him that and after he became an agent, he learned firsthand that they were right. Elec shook his head, there wasn't time to think about that right now. Trying not to think about the other fox, Elec found a sealed entrance with a keypad. He pointed at the keypad and a jolt of electricity came out of his finger. The reinforced door opened and Elec entered the base. He hacked into a computer terminal to determine the lay of the base. He was almost to what the hacking job had told him was the control room when the sensor watch he'd invented blared and the display told him there was a large spike in chaos energy. Elec saw a wave of light. Bracing himself, he thought "I'm sorry Mom, Dad" and then he passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Woods of Rescue

Elec awoke deep in a forest. The sun was low in the sky, indicating that night would fall soon. He checked his gear and found that nothing he had could tell him where he was. He wondered if that light was the "Chaos control" he'd heard about. Then he heard voices. Moving closer, Elec noticed that they belonged to two humans, who were carrying a third human who was gagged, and her arms were tied but strangely her legs were not bound. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Elec jumped into the trees and listened. "Let's leave her here and go call for some ransom" one voice added with a malicious laugh. "She's not going anywhere" added the other. Elec guessed that the girl must be crippled somehow. The two humans dropped their captive in the woods and walked off. Elec was furious! Since he had been born with a strong sense of justice, he couldn't let this atrocity go. Elec was about to think of a plan when the branch he was standing on snapped. Elec landed on his feet, since falling that distance was nothing for a mobian. The thugs turned around, not seeing Elec yet. "Who's there?" barked one. "Show yourself!" commanded the other. Elec knew that if he didn't act fast they might threaten the girl in order to draw him out. Eyes filled with resolve, Elec made his move. He ran up to one of the thugs and stuck a finger in his ear. There was a zap and the thug fell to the ground. The other thug looked at looked at his fallen partner in disbelief and pulled out a knife. "Over here!" Elec taunted and then ran around behind the thug. He zapped him in the leg to annoy him and then zipped around and kicked him in the crotch. Elec finished the job with another zap to the head, this time delivered via the thug's nose.

He was wiping his glove off when Elec heard a muffled sound from behind him. The girl still needed him. Elec finished cleaning his glove and withdrew a swiss army knife like tool from his utility belt and extended a blade. The girl recoiled. "It's ok" Elec said quickly, "I'm only going to cut you free". She stared at him wide eyed. Elec cut away the gag and the girl exclaimed "You can talk?". "Yes" Elec replied then added, "Are you ok?" "Yes" the girl replied, still staring, then She added "I've never met a talking fox before. My name is Helen". Elec was intrigued, but then he remembered that his knockout shocks were only temporary. "My name is Elec, Elec the Fox" he said proudly. Becoming more matter of fact, he continued "Let's get out of here and talk later, those guys will wake up soon" "I can't walk" Helen told him. Elec considered carrying her, but realized that he wasn't strong enough to go very far. "Where can I get help?" asked Elec, his tone matter of fact. Helen considered telling him to go to the police, but then thought of a better idea. "My house is that way" she said pointing, "Find my emergency phone and bring it back here, before they wake up" she added with a pleading tone on the last part. Helen gave a description of her house and where her phone was within. Elec zoomed off after he bound the thugs to a tree. By the time Elec found the house and vaulted inside though a window, night had fallen. Elec heard what sounded like a news report about a high speed chase coming from another room as he looked around Helen's room. He noticed that the phone wasn't attached to Helen's wheel chair where it should be! Elec heard anxious voices from downstairs, he considered his options. He could either try to sneak around and find the phone on his own, or he could ask the people downstairs for help. Helen's life was at risk, the choice was obvious.

Elec jumped down the stairs and saw three worried looking humans, he guessed two of them were Helen's parents. One of the humans had a bandage on her head and was holding Helen's emergency phone. They turned the TV off and turned around. All three of them stared at him. Elec tried the diplomatic approach. "Someone asked me get that phone" he said, and then mentally kicked himself. Years of keeping names out of his speech while he was agent had rubbed off on him, and now he just made himself sound like a criminal. After a couple seconds pause, one of the humans exclaimed "He's an accomplice! Call the police!" and another lunged for the house's phone. Elec knew he had to act fast. He zipped over to the phone and zapped it As one of the humans exclaimed "There's no dial tone!" Elec moved more slowly towards Helen's room. Two of the humans fell for it and came after him. Elec zoomed past them, running on the wall as if it was a floor and zapped the bandaged human's arm, "OW!" She said and dropped the emergency phone."Forgive me" Elec said as he caught it and zoomed off.

Three minutes later Elec was back to the same spot in the woods and Helen stared at him again. Elec gave Helen the phone and turned to leave. "Don't go!" She said. Elec stopped, he had been so focused on avoiding being framed that he was about to run away before the girl was rescued. Elec stood guard as Helen dialed the phone. After Helen had called the police, Elec explained that he got into a bit of a scuffle to retrieve the phone and thus he didn't want to be seen. Helen understood. After a minute or two they heard the sound of footsteps and a voice from a mega phone "This is the Police! Come out with your hands in the air!" Helen yelled back "I'm over here! I'm safe but I can't walk!" More quietly she asked Elec "Will I ever see you again?" Elec thought for a bit and then responded "I don't know, my gifts are needed elsewhere as well". Helen looked sad. Elec watched from the shadows as the police officers brought Helen to a police car and Elec secretly followed them to her parents home. Elec smiled as he watched the tearful reunion from a nearby tree. Sometimes it felt good to do good.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Swapping Stories

Elec scouted the areas around Helen's house for a place to sleep. He figured that it would be best to avoid being spotted by humans, given what happened earlier that day. He would have preferred somewhere out of the way, but the town was too active and too small for that. Eventually Elec decided that he'd tie himself to a tree in Helen's yard, figuring that if he was spotted there Helen would vouch for him. As he was walking past a mansion, Elec heard a big splash. He wondered what could have made that noise, so he jumped over the wall to have a look. He didn't get there in time to see what the noise was though and retreated after a quick look turned up some stray water as the only unusual thing. Elec heard a child's voice asking someone if he wanted to use the bed. Another voice replied that he would be fine outside. Elec thought he'd heard the second voice somewhere on a recording back in mobius, but decided he wouldn't risk exposure to see if he was right. Elec made it back to his hiding place and drew out some wire from his utility belt. Using his electrical abilities, Elec "wired" himself to the tree. As he fell asleep, Elec thought of his heroic actions and felt more whole then he ever had since his parent's deaths.

Elec slept in the next morning. By the time he woke up, live reports of Cream and Cheese being captured had already finished airing and the news crews had moved on. As he rubbed his eyes, Elec wondered why he'd slept so much. Maybe it was because he was tired from yesterday's work he thought, but he knew that wasn't the reason. He spent the next day trying to find out more about the human's world. He learned they called it Earth and he observed a few of their customs. Sadly, they only news he found about other Mobians was the blue blur story from last night. Elec guessed that that was the Sonic the Hedehog he'd heard about. He reflected that he might have disliked Sonic's attitude, based on the rumors he'd heard about it, but as far as Elec was concerned Sonic had earned the right to boast if he wanted to. Elec found food in the woods where he'd met Helen and slept in the same tree again that night. The next day he wanted to continue his search for other Mobians.

Author's note: When I wrote this story I hadn't seen any episodes of Sonic X featuring Helen as more then a background character, thus I had to improvise.

As Helen was driven to school by her close friend/aid Jenny, the two of them went over their cover story. Helen looked normal but Jenny had a welt on her arm where Elec had shocked it and still had a bandage on her head. "I hit my head and you called the paramedics" recited Jenny."You also got a rash" added Helen, and continued "at least that's what we are going to say." She paused, remembering. "Who would believe the truth?" she questioned aloud. They had told the cops what they'd seen after they had reported the kidnapping, prefacing the story as strange but true. The police had found the thugs unconscious and tied to a tree, which corroborated Helen and her family's story. Figuring that they should focus on unsolved cases rather than strange incidents, the police had move on.

Later that day in art class, Chris Thorndyke tore himself away from thinking about Sonic and Tails, and looked over at what his friend Helen was drawing. It was a picture of her next to a yellow fox that stood on its hind legs. The fox's feet were hidden by black running shoes. He had a utility belt and a futuristic watch on. Also he had black gloves on that looked like they belonged to a secret agent. He was holding a gadget with a blade in one hand and held sparks in his other hand. Chris guessed that the character in the drawing was about as tall as Sonic, though he looked more like Tails, though this fox only had one tail. Helen was trying to draw Elec the Fox and doing a pretty good job of it. "What are you drawing?" asked Chris. Helen looked up at him. "Oh nothing" she said unconvincingly. Chris noticed Jenny had a bandage on her head. "What happened Jenny?" Chris asked. Jenny gave the prepared lie about hitting her head and Chris looked concerned. Then he studied the drawing again. "Wow, for 'nothing' that's really detailed." Chris thought the drawing looked like someone from Sonic's world. Jenny was getting nervous. "We have to go now, right Helen?" She said quickly and turned so the welt on her arm was showing. "What's that?" asked Chris. "Oh, a rash" said Jenny. "It looks more like an electric shock wound to me" Chris responded, " my grandpa gets them all the time". Helen had had enough of lying to her friend. Before Jenny could wheel her away, Helen said "Meet me at the park after school and I'll tell you the truth, but you must keep it secret." Chris had never seen her act like that before so he agreed to the meeting.

Eventually the final bell rang and Chris found Helen and Jenny in the park. Helen retold her story of almost being held for ransom. Jenny talked about the fox that broke into her house to bring Helen her emergency phone. Chris was surprised, but hoped he'd found another of Sonic's friends. "You don't believe me do you?" Helen said solemnly. "No, I believe you" Chris replied, "and I want you to meet someone" he added. " He's my new friend" was all Chris said before asking them to come to his house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Races and Reunions

Elec was scouting for traces of mobian activity when he saw something blue zoom past. Since it didn't seem like a normal occurrence for Earth, Elec decided to follow it. Elec pushed his electric shoes and his endurance to their limits as he raced after the blue blur, who was steadily widening the distance between them.

Chris and Helen were en route to Chris's parent's mansion. Helen's parents had been reluctant to let her go out after the previous weekend's events, but she had won them over in the end. Once they arrived Chris showed Helen and Jenny around and Ella brought them some snacks. Once Ella was out of earshot Chris explained that what he really wanted to show them was a secret as well.

Elec had almost lost the trail of the blue blur he was racing after when his shoes overloaded. He managed to slow down without tripping and hurting himself, but then he realized that without his electric shoes he couldn't move quickly enough to avoid detection by humans. Elec was wondering what to do when his sensor watch informed him that it had detected mobian technology nearby. He tied his shoes to his utility belt and followed the reading to a mansion. He'd searched this area before, but not since his first night on Earth. Once he was hidden near what looked like a garage, Elec heard voices, including one he recognized!

Chris, Helen, and Jenny were outside Chris's grandfather's garage. Chris walked over to a ladder and Helen reminded him that she couldn't go up there. Chris replied "It's ok, I'll have them come down here." Helen wondered what he was talking about. Helen heard Chris call for someone named "Sonic" and someone named "Tails", followed by a short conversation which she couldn't make out. Chris came back down the ladder. Then Helen and Jenny stared as a two tailed fox, though Helen noted its coloring was normal, climbed down after Chris. "You must be Chris's friend Helen. My name's Tails" it said to them. Helen and Jenny stared. Tails continued "Chris said you met someone from my world". Then he asked, "What did he look like?" Helen showed Tails the picture she drew in art class and explained her story. Tails listened with interest, but from his expression he didn't know who Helen was talking about. Helen noticed and looked sad. "It's OK," Tails reassured her, "there's lot of people from Mobius I don't know." He paused and then continued, "but maybe Sonic knows." Tails explained that Sonic was out running and would be back later. Helen looked even sadder. "I never got to thank him so I drew this for him as a thank you" she said. Then from behind some bushes, a voice said "I didn't know how much you cared". Everyone turned to look but Helen already knew that voice.

Elec could hear the conversation clearly starting from when Tails came down the ladder. He was surprised to see the same fox that he had seen flying the biplane back on Mobius, but Elec's instincts from his time as an agent told him not to show himself unless he needed to, especially since his shoes were fried. However when Helen had shown her emotions, Elec knew he had to respond to them. "Its Elec!" Helen said a little too loudly after Elec had stepped out of hiding. Quick introductions were made. Helen asked "What happened to your shoes?" Elec was about to answer when they heard a woman's voice, everyone but Elec recognized it as Ella's. The voice asked what Chris and Helen were doing. Ella was within sight but luckily was looking the other way and hadn't seen them yet. Elec thought quickly and pointed at a car across the street. The car's alarm went off and Ella walked over to investigate. "This way" Tails said and disappeared up the ladder he had come down from before. Elec followed him. Cream and Cheese had fallen asleep behind some furniture so Elec didn't notice them yet. Elec and Tails listened and watched from a window as Chris and Helen talked to Ella."We were just playing make believe" lied Chris, and he did a mangled impression of Tails. Tails cringed and Elec noticed. Elec whispered to him "You sound better than that, he's just not a very good actor". Tails smiled at the complement. Ella said that she'd baked a cake and asked Chris and his friends to try some of it, so they walked or in Helen's case were wheeled off.

Once the cost was clear, Tails said "That was lucky the alarm went off". Elec responded, "No, that was me". Tails looked confused. Elec made his hand spark a bit and clarified "My parents gave me gifts, shall we say". Tails got the impression that Elec didn't want to elaborate, then he got a proper look at Elec's gear. Elec knew the look on Tail's face since Elec had seen it in photos of himself working with technology when he was a child. "You like making things too?" Elec asked Tails. "Yep" replied Tails, "but I've never seen gadgets like these before". Elec smiled and then took a breath. "This is a sensor watch" Elec began and pointed to the gadget on his wrist, "it's very light because I power it directly". Tails listened intently.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sonic Meets Elec

Elec and Tails had a great time discussing science and their respective inventions. Cream and Cheese woke up and Tails introduced them to Elec. Elec noticed that Cream seemed shy around him, but Tails didn't seem worried about it. Elec figured that he wouldn't mention the mission he had been given by Vanilla, given Cream's shyness and the current situation. Cream quickly became bored with the science talk and started reading a children's book Chris had brought up there for her. After Elec explained that his shoes were fried, Tails found some spare parts and they quickly repaired them. Tails even came up with a modification to keep the shoes from overloading as easily. Sonic was still out running.

Once the electric shoe repairs were finished, Elec's stomach rumbled. He sheepishly explained that he hadn't eaten much since chaos control had sent him to Earth. Tails explained that Chris was providing food for them and where it was stored. Elec zoomed off and returned with food for the four of them. While they were eating, Tails was reminiscing about how when he and Sonic were younger Sonic would bring him food the same way, but sometimes it came with a playful practical joke. Tails felt that he was never able to play good enough jokes back though. Then he looked at Elec, at himself, and finally looked like he had an idea.

Tails talked Cream and Cheese into letting Elec take them to Chris's room, then he asked Elec, "How strong are your acting skills". Elec replied using a reasonable impression of Tail's voice, "They are decent, why?" Tails was impressed. Tails outlined his plan to finally play a grand joke on Sonic once he got back from running. Elec caught Tail's mood and listened intently.

Sonic returned from running and grabbed some food from the pantry. He was about to zoom off to the garage when Chris asked him to take a bag of supplies up to tails. As sonic carried the rather heavy and awkward bag off and wondered what was in it, Chris pulled out a toy walkie-talkie and said "Sonic is on his way". Sonic made it to the first floor of the garage and yelled up to Tails "Could you give me a hand with this, its heavy!" Tails replied "Come up here Sonic, I want to show you something." Sonic was up there in an instant.

He saw a Yellow fox who he thought was tails. It was wearing black gloves, black shoes, and sunglasses. He thought he saw bandages on one of its two Tails, though he wasn't sure from the angle where he was standing at.

The fox asked "Sonic, do you like my new look?". Sonic responded, "Its... good" but his face said otherwise. The fox turned so Sonic could see that one of its two tails was in bandages. "Tails, what happened to your Tail?" Sonic asked. "I accidently shut it in the door", the Fox responded. Sonic was about to say that Tails needed to be more careful when he realized that something was different about Tail's voice. "Your voice sounds different." Sonic said. "I caught a cold" the fox replied, and punctuated it with a convincing fake cough. Sonic was considering what to say next when he noticed the fox suddenly didn't look so good, "Sonic... help me" it said as it pretended to faint. Sonic caught the fox and said "Tails, say something!". "Just kidding!" the fox replied with a big smile. The look on Sonic's face was priceless enough to trigger a wave of laughter from above him. Sonic looked up to see the real Tails hanging from the ceiling via some sort of gadget, laughing his head off and holding a video camera. "Who, wha, how?" Sonic stuttered. "Sonic, this is my new friend, Elec the fox, and we just got you good!" Tails managed to say in between laughs before laughing some more. Sonic started laughing too. Once Tails and Sonic had calmed down a bit, Elec took off the sunglasses and offered a handshake in greeting. Sonic shook it and formal introductions were made. "I can't believe we fooled you with bandages over some wires and Chris's old sunglasses." Tails said as Elec detached the second fake tail.

Later that day: Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Cheese were all eating dinner together. "Your sense of style is fine Elec. I just never thought Tails would dress like that." Sonic said, then a question dawned on him. "If Tails is orange, then why are you Yellow?" Sonic asked Elec. "Its genetic" Elec replied. "He was born that way" Tails added after seeing Sonic's confused look. Tails asked the next question "I've wondered this since we met. Since I'm an orphan, do you think we had the same parents?" Elec felt that it was time to tell them the whole story of who he was, given all they had done for him. He answered, "Not likely. My mother had a birth defect such that she couldn't bear children" "So your adopted?" Sonic questioned. "No", Elec replied, "I am my parents' son. I just wasn't born the usual way." He told them about the truths he'd heard on the day of the freak accident and finished by saying "My parents destroyed the reproduction technology that created me shortly after I was born. They were brilliant minds and great people. As the only family I had, I miss them". The sadness was very evident in his voice. Tails looked sad too, but then he perked up and said "Elec, you still have family". Elec looked confused. "Right here" Tails finished and pointed to himself. "And here" Sonic added with a similar gesture. Elec registered their words and was grateful for the kind gesture, but somehow, maybe because he'd only just met them, Sonic and Tails didn't feel like true family.


End file.
